Traitor
| image = File:Traitor.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Boquise & ShadowAngel | link = BTSC threads | size = 9 Players (Small) | startdate = 3.29.14 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Hachi #Vommack #Benjer3 #Brainiac100 #Segul #MiKi #Dee #Kiwi (Iawy) #Jay | first = Miki | last = Kiwi or Iawy | mvp = Vommack | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise & ShadowAngel based on their own idea. It began on March 29, 2014 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (April 07). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: Block > Redirect > Save > Kill *Shows: Kills, successful saves, successful broadcast, successful traps *Tie Rules: Day 1 = No lynch, other days = Every player tied will flip a coin for their survival *Baddies’ kill is carried *This game will function like Trust, though it won't have the same role abilities like the previous ones. *This game will be a 9-player game and will be using greek accounts. Role Description The roles: #Laura - The normal girl. There's nothing particular interesting about her. She has her part-time job and just enjoy the daily life of a citizen. #Maurice - He is a prep and he loves it. He was actually surprised that Kyrie could afford an island and decided that he needs to outshine her when he hosts a party. He is handsome. #Nora - She is quite the philosophical chick. Back at high school she was a bookish nerd, and even though she has now blossomed in looks, her intellect is still as sharp as ever. #Olof - The foreigner that moved to this country and decided to stay. He got teased a lot for being German. #Penelope - She is a brat. She was that back in high school and the others noticed that she still is. Such a shame her intellect doesn't match with her looks. #Quentyn - Back in the day he dressed up in black and sprayed his hair in different colors. He didn't cut himself though, thus he was easily accepted in the group. #Rachel - A hippe. She smoke a lot of pot, but she still had a strange wit. We'll see if it still remains. #Seth - That guy loves sports. He loves to handle weights, he loves to make those tackles from American football. Is he all brawns and no brains, or is he actually smart? #Tor - The carefree oddball of the group. He has always some joke going on. *According to research. These fellows became friends after joining a school group. It was a group dedicated to the game of Mafia. It will be interesting to see how this group of young people will fare compared to the other group that was made of professionals. Let us see who the traitor is. Host's Summary Host's note Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies *Vommack - Beta/Maurice *Kiwi - Theta/Seth Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #Hachi - Alpha/Rachel - NK'd by baddies during N3 #Vommack - Beta/Maurice - Killed by Rachel during N3 #Benjer - Delta/Nora - killed during N2 by Penelope #Brainy - Epsilon/Olof - NK'd by baddies during N2 #Segul - Zeta/Laura - Lynched during D3 and found out to be Laura #Miki - Eta/Quentyn - NK'd by baddies during N1 #Dee - Iota/Tor - Lynched during D2 and found out to be Tor #Kiwi - Theta/Seth #Jay - Gamma/Penelope - NK'd by baddies during N4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games